Accidentally in Derry
by queenofeggos
Summary: El escapes the Upside Down, but she doesn't end up in Hawkins.
1. chapter 1

(Hi guys! This is my first story on , and I'm so excited to be writting on this website! Hope you enjoy this story!)

No One's POV - The Upside Down

It was cold. El was shivering.

El had been in the Upside Down for almost a year now, and she still hasn't found a way out. Most days she cried. Cried for Mike, but he couldn't hear her. Sometimes she would hear his voice, and she would cling to the hope that someday she would find the gate.

"Mike," she whispered, not expecting him to hear her.

"El?," Mike whispered back. El shot up immediately, and tried to explain where she was, but her vocabulary was limited.

"Bad place. Cold," she managed to say.

"El, are you in the Upside Down?," Mike whispered frantically. El was currently in the Upside Down version of Mike's basement.

"Yes," El replied back.

"Don't worry! I'm going to find you," Mike said desperately.

"Mi..," El said, but was cut off by her powers. She was losing energy, probably dying.

 _She would see him soon. She had to,_ El thought to herself.

She soon fell asleep sobbing, because she missed Mike.

While El was asleep, a blue light started lighting up Mike's basement. It was the gate.

 _Few Hours Later..._

El finally woke up, and saw a glowing blue light. It was a hovering hole, and something was on the other side. She immediately perked up.

 _Gate,_ El thought.

She decided to step through it. When she did, she wasn't in Hawkins.

No One's POV - Derry Middle School

It was storming real bad, and it didn't look like it was letting up. The school day was going by slow. The last week always does.

 _Why are we doing work on the last week of school anyway?,_ Richie thought to himself.

Luckily, Richie had the whole Losers club in his class, so it wasn't too bad. Unfortunately, Henry Bowers and his gang were in there.

"We going to the Barrens today?," Eddie asked to Richie and Bill.

"I-If the rain l-lets up," Bill stuttered.

"What do you wanna do if it doesn't?," Stan asked.

"We'll figure it out," Richie said.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone ran out the door. As the group was in line, and Henry and his gang came around.

He tripped Eddie, and one of his cronies belched on the whole group. Richie and Bill helped Eddie up, and the whole cafeteria laughed at the Losers.

Richie seemed ready to fight, but a teacher coughed, and the two groups separated from each other.

"I really hate them," Richie said.

"Trust me, everyone does," Mike said.

Finally the day ended, and the group met by the bike rake. It was still raining.

"Wanna go to the arcade?," Ben asked.

"I wanna go," Stan said.

"I can't because my mom-," Eddie started to say, but he realized no one was listening.

Everyone was looking at someone walking up the street. It was a girl with short, curly brown hair, and a pink dress. She was dirty, and her dress was ripped.

She looked like she had been through hell. Everyone in the front of the school was looking at this girl. Even Henry Bowers and his group. There was just something about her.

She must have realized people were staring at her. When she saw Richie, her eyes softened and she whispered, "Mike?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi! So we are really close to Stranger Things season 2 coming out, and I'm so excited! Anyways here is another chapter of this fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! By the way, El didn't land in the future, ST and It are in the same time.

No One's POV - Derry Middle School

El immediately ran over to Richie and embraced him in a hug. Richie tensed automatically, and tried to gently get the girl off him. Richie was speechless, and that was definetly new for his friends to see.

She started to tear up, and Richie was starting to get really freaked out by this girl.

Everyone was staring at them, even the other Losers.

"I'm not Mike," Richie said once he finally got the girl off him.

"I'm Mike," Mike Hanlon said to her. The whole front courtyard was silent.

"You're not Mike," El said. The girl started walking away, but Henry Bowers was intrigued.

"I know where your Mike is," Henry said sneering walking up to El.

"You do?," El questioned with her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yeah, if you come home with me, you'll find him," Henry said with a disgusted smile. (Yes, Henry is a pervert and evil. What else is new?)

El didn't trust that smile. She stepped back from him, but he took a step closer.

"Mouthbreather," El muttered to herself, but Henry heard.

"What did you call me?," Henry shouted and grabbed her arm, but El was too fast for him.

Henry was flown backwards, and everyone was too stunned to speak.

El was already walking away, when Henry got up.

Everyone watched her go, and no one stopped her.

"What just happened?," Eddie asked.

"I have no idea," Stan asked.

"W-who's M-mike?," Bill asked.

The courtyard stopped watching, and began resuming what they were doing. Everyone was talking about what happened.

 _How did Henry fly back like that? Who was Mike? Why did she think he was Mike?,_ were some of the questions floating around Richie's head.

"Should we go find her?," Beverly asked.

"I think we should," Stan said.

They all agreed to find this mysterious girl.

El was roaming around the woods. She had no idea where she was. This didn't feel like Hawkins.

She felt like she could pass out at any moment. She needed energy.

 _Mike,_ she thought.

 _El?? Are you ok? I'm trying to come and find you,_ Mike replied back. She smiled at his voice.

 _Not in Upside Down,_ El thought back.

 _Where are you? I can come and get you!,_ Mike thought back.

 _I don't know, Mike,_ El thought. She was tearing up, and Mike could sense it.

 _El, don't worry. I will find you!,_ Mike thought. El was sitting by a river, and heard rustling. Someone was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm not going to write the chapters as short, I will try to make them longer! Hope you enjoy this part!)

No One's POV - Derry

The Losers Club were wandering around the woods looking for her. They finally saw her sitting by the trunk of a tree.

Eddie stepped on a twig causing it to snap loudly. El quickly turned around with a frightened expression.

"Sorry about them. They're pretty loud," Bev said softly while glaring at the boys.

"W-We didn't m-mean t-to scare you," Bill stuttered. The girl remained still.

"What's your name?," Richie asked.

Eleven quickly flash backed to when Mike tried touching the 011 on El's arm. She smiled.

"El," replied shortly.

"Where are you from?," Mike asked.

"Bad place," El replied.

"Bad place? I don't understand," Stan said.

 _El, can you hear me?_ , Mike thought.

El turned her back to the Losers and walked to sit by the edge of the river. The Losers Club followed her.

 _Yes,_ El thought back.

 _The Bad Men are after you, but I'm going to get to you first! Find out where you El,_ _so I can find you,_ Mike thought. He was freaking out.

El turned to the Losers who were standing behind her.

"Here?," El asked. She didn't like not being able to get the words out.

"What about here?," Ben asked. The whole group was skeptical of the girl, but intrigued.

El was getting frustrated, she needed to help Mike be able to find her.

 _Mike, how do I know where I am?,_ El thought.

" _Ok, go to the building that looks like school or there may be some signs that say the town,"_ Mike thought.

Suddenly something came to El's mind. When she was in front of those people, she remembered reading something. _Derry Middle School._ _Mike, I'm in Derry_.

 _Thank you, El. Don't worry. I'm coming._

"How did Henry fly back like that?," Eddie asked.

She shrugged. The Losers knew she was hiding something, but they didn't press her.

"W-Wanna hang o-out with u-us?," Bill asked.

El nodded, and followed the Losers Club.

Mike was in class, when he was talking with El. He found out this morning about the bad men. He had to get to El, before the bad men do.

 _Derry. Where was that?_

As soon as he heard her say that, he stood up out of his seat. Everyone in the class looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Mike?," Mr. Clarke asked.

"I'm sorry, I just need to leave," Mike replied. He gathered his things, and left. Mr. Clarke sensed something, and nodded for Lucas, Dustin, and Will to follow after Mike.

"Mike, what's going on?," Lucas asked as the three boys ran to catch up with him.

"I know where El is," Mike replied fast.

"What?," Will asked.

"She found out what town she's in, and I plan to go get her," Mike said.

"For real?," Dustin asked. Mike nodded, and they all ran for their bikes. They were headed for the sheriff's station.

"Hopper!," Mike yelled throughout the sheriff's station.

"What kid? What's going on?," Hopper asked.

The kids had to catch their breaths.

"It's El. She's out of the Upside Down, and she got transported to a different town," Mike said fast.

"Woah, slow down. How do you know all of this?," Hopper asked.

"Me and El have been speaking to each other with our minds," Mike said. It may have sound far featched for normal people, but Hopper believed him.

"She said she's in a town called Derry. I don't know what state," Mike said.

Hopper rushed to the map. Derry was in Maine. That was 17 hours away. Looks like they'll have to take a road trip.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you so much for the positive feedback! A reviewer said that it was a little bit rushed, and I agree. So, I will try to take it a lot slower, to make it not feel rushed. Thank you DeafEyes for your feedback! Thank you so much for the reviews on this story!)

No One's POV - Hawkins Lab

Project 011 has escaped. Dr. Brenner knows that.

"Do you have a location on 011?," Dr. Brenner asks.

"Actually yes," The man replies. "It appears she's in Derry, Maine."

Dr. Brenner turned from the room, and down the hallway.

"What are your orders, sir?," The man asked following him.

"Ready the vans. We're going to Maine." Dr Brenner replied.

"Yes, sir," The man replied back with, and ran down the hall.

"I'll take a trip to Derry, and it will be just me. Do you understand?," Hopper said.

Mike was not having it.

"We're coming with you," Mike said testly.

"No, you won't. You have school, and your parents will worry, and that's final," Hopper was losing his patience.

Mike walked away. He was going to Maine one way or another.

As the boys were heading over to Mike's house, Mike said, "I'm going to Maine."

"How? Hopper won't let us," Will asked.

"I have a plan," Mike replied back.

When the boys made it to his house, Mike ran in his house and yelled, "Nancy!"

 _Please be home._

"What?," she asked back.

Mike ran to her room, and said, "I need to tell you something."

 _A few minutes later..._

"So you want to go to Maine and get her?," Nancy asked.

"Yes," Mike replied.

"I think we should tell Mrs. Byers. I mean Jonathan would be the one driving," Nancy said.

"Ok, but no matter what anyone says, we are going to get her," Mike said.

Byers Home

"You want to what now?," Joyce asked.

"Please Mrs. Byers, El is scared and in Maine. We need to go and get her," Mike pleaded.

Joyce looked like she was going to say no, but she agreed to it.

"Everyone get packed. I want everyone back here in an hour," Joyce said.

Everyone scattered to go to their homes.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Byers," Mike said. She nodded her head.

 _One hour later..._ "Does everyone have everything?," Nancy asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's go then," Joyce said, and pulled her car out of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter is going to focus on the interaction of the Losers Club and El. Hope you enjoy!)

Derry, Maine

El followed the Losers out of the woods, and she was silent the entire way.

"What is your favorite color?," Bev asked trying to make small talk.

"Pink," El said immediately.

"That's cool," Bev said. The boys were listening to Bev try and talk to El.

"Who's Mike?," Richie asked.

Everyone stopped walking, and turned their heads toward El. They were just as curious as Richie was.

"Friend," El said shortly. She remembered what that word meant.

"I have a cousin named Mike, but I haven't seen him in a long time," Richie said.

Everyone resumed walking, and headed to a place called the 'Barrens.'

"I like your hair," El said randomly to Bev.

"Oh, thanks," Bev said. A random thought came to Bev's mind. She doesn't even know our names.

"I'm Beverly. This is Bill, Stan, Mike, Richie, Eddie, Ben," Bev said.

"You look like you've been through hell," Stan said.

"Y-you can c-come to m-my house, t-to clean u-up y-you know?," Bill stuttered and turned red.

A look passed over Bev's face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Ok," El said quietly.

They decided to sit for a while, but their peaceful time was interuppted by none other than Bowers himself.

"Well if it isn't the Losers Club," Henry said.

"Oh shit," Richie groaned. The boy who El had pushed away, had come out of the woods.

His eyes scanned the whole group. He gave a disgusting smile to Beverly, and finally his eyes fell on El.

"And look it's that bitch!," Henry said referring to El. She didn't know what 'bitch' meant, but she could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn't good.

El tensed. Henry started to cross the river, and started to make his way toward El.

Everyone was still, and anxious. They didn't know what Henry was going to do. El didn't like this mouthbreather at all.

Henry made it across the river. He looked furious, and was seeking revenge. This girl embarassed him in front of the school. He was not going to let her off easily.

The Losers Club wanted to protect this mysterious girl, even though they just met her.

Henry and his gang surrounded the girl. She was scared, but she tried not to show it.

Belch and Patrick grabbed her by the arms, and her powers kicked in.

El screamed, and the four boys were all pushed back very far.

The Losers Club was staring at her, shocked at what they saw.

Henry and the three boys got up slowly, they were scared. So they ran.

El took one look at the Losers, before she fell to the ground unconsious.

Bill's Garage

Mike carried El all the way to the Denbrough's house.

When the Losers arrived to the garage, Stan was the first one who asked, "What the hell just happened?"

The Losers didn't have a reply, they just stared at the girl's unconsious form. They all noticed the blood coming from her nose.

"We need to get her food, and clean her up," Eddie said.

"Eddie's right," Beverly said.

"I-i can m-make her s-omething to e-eat," Bill said.

"I'll help you," Beverly suggested.

Bev and Bill left the garage to go to the kitchen.

That left Ben, Stan, Mike, Eddie, and Richie in the room with El.

"How do you think she did that?," Mike asked.

"I don't know, but it was fucking awesome," Richie said while laughing.

Stan, Mike, Ben, Eddie, and Richie were all in discussion about El, when Bev and Bill came back.

They had a bowl of Mac cheese, and a class of water. El was still unconsious when they got back, but not for long.

She woke up with a gasp, and everyone in the room jumped.

"Its ok," Mike said.

El settled down once she saw the Losers Club.

"We brought you some food," Beverly said holding the bowl out to El.

El took the plate, and stared at the unknown food. She got this feeling at the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't find the words to describe it.

She felt ashamed, because she didn't know what the food was, and she only met this people today. _I wish Mike was here. He would always explain things, and not make me feel ashamed._ She finally started to eat. She was getting energized, and it felt good.

"How did you do that to Henry?," Ben asked. All the Losers were thinking it.

El just looked off into the distance. She was thinking about Mike.

All she could respond with was a shrug. The Losers decided to drop it for now. Richie amd Eddie were sitting on either side of her.

El looked to Richie, and studied his face. El couldn't place a word for the thing on his face, but she reached up to grab them.

The whole group froze. El took Richie's glasses, and slided them off his face.

El gasped. He looked so much like Mike. _Her Mike._


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you so much for all the feedback and reviews! I'm new to , so I don't know how to reply to all of you, but just know that I appreciate every single review, fav, and follow! JUST FINISHED STRANGER THINGS SEASON 2 AND IT WAS AMAZING!!)

No One's POV - Joyce's Car

Mike was bouncing his leg up and down. Dustin and Lucas were in discussion about whether who would win in a fight, El or Jean Grey.

"Mike, calm down," Nancy said, noticing how tense Mike was.

"I can't help it," Mike snapped back.

"We're all worried, Mike," Nancy said back.

"It's just...she's probably out there scared and alone," Mike said.

"Or maybe she isn't. Maybe someone found her," Nancy said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Mike said.

"Ok let's ask Mike. Mike, who would win Jean Grey or El?," Dustin asked.

"El. Definetly El," Mike replied back.

Everyone was cramped in the car, and it was going to be a long ride.

"I can't wait to meet her," Will piped up.

"I can't wait for you to meet her," Mike said.

"She's so awesome, you'll love her," Lucas said.

"I know Mike did," Dustin said snickering.

Mike shoved him and his face turned red.

As the drive went on, Mike's last thought was of El.

No One's POV - Bill's Garage

When El took off Richie's glasses, she sighed and started to tear up.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on? I'm tired of beating around the bush," Richie said.

"Where are you from?," Mike asked.

It took a while for El to answer, but finally she said, "Upside Down."

"Upside down? What does that mean?," Stan asked.

El was getting frusturated, because she didn't feel like explaining the story, and didn't have the words to explain if she wanted to.

"I...can't...," El spoke.

"Can't what?," Ben asked.

El didn't respond, she just started walking around the garage. She was looking for something, and she found it. A red bandana was laying on a toolbox and she picked it up.

"What are you doing?," Bev asked.

She went to sit on a chair, and tied the bandana around her eyes, completely ignoring Bev.

The Losers Club sat around El, intrigued. The light in the garage started flickering, and the projector turned on.

El was trying to find Mike in her mind, and the whole Losers Club watched in awe.

"Holy shit!," Eddie whispered.

It was a complete pitch black space, with El just walking towards something.

She was walking towards Mike. He was in conversation with Nancy, and talking about El.

"...you are worried, but what if Richie found her."

"Cousin Richie? He probably doesn't live in Derry anymore."

"I think he st--," Nancy stopped talking when she noticed Mike wasn't paying attention.

"Mike?," El had whispered while Nancy was talking.

Mike sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked with concern. Mike wasn't listening, he was focused on El.

"El?," Mike asked aloud.

Everyone in the car turned their heads to look at Mike.

"I'm still in Derry," El said.

"Ok good. I have a cousin in Derry named Richie. I think he could help," Mike said.

"Yes. I found him," El said.

"Oh, that's great. Don't worry we're on our way," Mike said.

"Ok Mike," El said.

"Its night time here El, so by the time I get to you it will be morning. I'm going to get you before the Bad Men can. Goodnight El," Mike said.

"Goodnight Mike," El said.

The projector turned off, and the Losers Club was speechless.

"That's your cousin?," Bev asked.

"Yep. He looks just like me," Richie said.

"W-ho are B-ad Men?," Bill asked.

El didn't have the words to answer. So she just asked to clean up somewhere.

"I'll help you," Bev asked.

Beverly walked out of the garage and showed El to the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?!?," Eddie asked.

"I don't know, but once my cousin gets here, we will have answers," Richie said.

A lot of hours passed by when Joyce's car passed by a sign:

 **WELCOME TO DERRY**


	7. Chapter 7

(I'm so sorry to everyone who has been enjoying this story. I'm very bad at updating, but I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews for this story, and I just have so much appreciation for the people who have been reading my story. Thank you!)

No One's POV - Bill's Bathroom

When Bev and El left the garage, they headed for the bathroom. When El had fallen unconscious, and Mike carried her, Bev ran by her house, and grabbed some clothes that El could wear.

When they made it to the bathroom, Bev grabbed a towel and washcloth and handed it to El.

"Thank you," El said.

Bev smiled and turned to leave, when El said, "Stay."

Bev knew this girl was still little shooken up, and decided that she was going to help her in any way she can.

"Sure," Bev said giving her a warm smile.

Bev turned away and gave her privacy as she slipped into the tub. El understood privacy, and she pulled the curtain so you couldn't see her, except for her face.

"So why is your favorite color pink?," Bev asked.

"Pretty," El replied.

"It is. I like it too. What's your favorite food?," Bev said.

"Eggos," El said immediately. She loved eggos.

Bev laughed, and El cracked a small smile.

"You know, that was pretty cool how you did that to Bowers. He's an asshole," Bev said.

"Mouthbreather," El muttered.

"Yep," Bev said.

When El was done, she dried off, and put the clothes on that Bev had given her. El had felt so much better. She was fed, her hair and body was washed. Now all she needed was Mike.

El was currently wearing a gray sweatshirt under some blue overalls, and black converse.

When she and Bev went back to the garage, the boys were all grouped together, discussing something.

They immediately stopped talking, and stared at El.

El walked over to the group, and stared at them innocently.

"I've got a question, who are the bad men?," Richie asked.

"Papa," El said.

"Papa? Your father is bad?," Bev asked. She knew all about bad fathers.

"Yes," El said and looked down.

"And he's after you?," Eddie asked.

El nodded.

The group was silent again, but all El could think about was Mike. He was coming. She was going to see him again.

"And those...powers? How did you get them?," Mike asked, he never imagened he would ask that question seriously, but here he was.

El didn't reply, so Stan asked, "Were you born with them?"

El nodded her head.

Eddie started hyperventaliting, and Richie said, "Calm down, Eds."

"Don't fucking call me that! This crazy, the government is after us, we're gonna die," Eddie replied.

"We're not gonna die, Eddie spagetti," Richie said.

Eddie just glared at him, but eventually the group calmed him down, while El just stared at him.

The door to the garage was open, and it was still daylight outside. El looked to her left, and saw a body in the road. It was just laying there on the ground, and not moving.

Her eyes widened and she ran out the garage towards it. The Losers saw her run out, and followed her.

When El got closer, she felt like she couldn't breath.

It was Mike. _Her Mike._


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry the previous chapter was so short, but I think y'all will love this chapter! Enjoy! Side note: Stranger Things got renewed for S3 im so excited!!)

No One's POV - Outside Bill's Garage

She immediately teared up. Mike was bleeding, and El immediately kneeled down to him.

The Losers were stunned. _Why was Richie's cousin bleeding out in the middle of the road?_ El was crying, she couldn't lose Mike.

"You killed me, El. Your powers hurt me, and it will eventually kill me. Lucas was right. You are a monster, and I hate you," Mike said with hate in his eyes.

El was sobbing now. El hated the way Mike was looking at her.

"Mike...please..," El said. She couldn't stop crying.

"We all float down here, El. You'll float too," Mike said, but it wasn't Mike. His voice had changed. This wasn't Mike.

"What?," El said confused.

"E-el, that i-isn't Mike," Bill stuttered.

El turned to look at Bill with tears in her eyes, and when she turned to look back at Mike, Pennywise the Clown took his place and was laying down on the road.

El screamed and jumped back. Bev helped her up, and the Losers backed away.

"It's time to float," Pennywise said.

"Fuck that. Come on," Richie screamed.

The Losers ran back to the garage, and when El looked back she saw Pennywise chasing after them. She was honestly terrified.

"Get in!," Stan yelled as El nearly escaped the clown's grasp.

They were all panting, and freaking out. The Losers had a basic knowledge about Pennywise, but El had no idea what the hell that thing was.

"That fucking clown," Richie said out of breath.

El was still crying, and went to sit down. Mike hating her, and her powers somehow hurting him. She couldn't stand it.

Beverly went over to her and hugged her.

A few minutes later, Bev calmed her down.

"What happened?," El asked, her face red and puffy from crying so much.

"We call him, It. He's an evil clown that turns into your fear," Ben said.

El now understood why it had turned into Mike, telling her that he hated her, and that she was a monster.

"We think he is behind all these missing kids," Mike said.

"Missing kids?," El asked.

"Recently there have been some kids going missing. Georgie Denbrough, Betty Ripson, and etcetra," Ben explained.

"And we don't know where the fuck It came from," Richie said.

El was getting exhausted, and she needed to rest.

"Sleep," El said.

There was silence for a moment, until Bill spoke up.

"Y-you can s-stay here," Bill said. Beverly agreed, because she thought Bill's home would be the safest place.

El nodded. Usually the Losers would go home at this time, but they were all too scared to go home.

"Y-you guys c-can stay here f-for the night," Bill said. They were all relieved, because there was no way in hell any of them were going to bike home alone.

Bill went to the attic and brought down all the sleeping bags he could find. The whole gang ended up sleeping in Bill's room. His parents won't mind, because they usually didn't. There wasn't enough sleeping bags for everyone, so Ben, Richie, and Eddie had to make a bed out of blankets.

"G-goodnight guys," Bill said.

"Goodnight," Everyone said back.

No One's POV

When Mike woke up, the sun had just risen up. He wasn't in the car. He was laying down in a bed. _What?,_ Mike thought.

"Hey," Nancy said as she realized that he was awake.

"Hey," he replied, "what happened?"

"We're in Derry," Nancy said.

Mike was fully awake now, and bolted upright.

"Woah Mike, slow down," Nancy said.

"I can't if we're in Derry, then we need to start looking for Eleven," Mike said, as he started to head for the door.

Nancy grabbed on his shirt, so he wouldn't leave.

"Mike, we will find her, but we need to eat breakfast first, and Mrs. Byers needed rest," Nancy said.

"How about this, Mrs. Byers will stay here, and I will go look for El. That way, Mrs. Byers can sleep," Mike said.

Nancy knew he was probably going to sneak out if she didn't say yes.

"Okay, but you have to check in with me," Nancy said. Dustin, Lucas, and Will were still sleeping, and Mike couldn't wait any longer.

"Deal," Mike said. Nancy let go of his shirt, and let him leave.

He opened the door, and ran out to start his search.

 _I'm coming, El._


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update this story. You all didn't deserve to wait that long, and I hope this chapter will be as you good as you expect. Again thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me).

 _No One's POV - Derry Town Limits_ As the Losers Club was sleeping, and the Party was sleeping nobody would know that the Bad Men just passed over the Derry town line. This wasn't going to end well.

 **No One's POV - Bill's House** The Losers were just waking up, and weren't talking.

Stan broke the silence and asked, "Anybody else hungry?"

The group all said they were hungry, and Bill lead them to the kitchen. Eggs and bacon for everyone.

"So El, are you and Mike more than friends?," Bev asked. The kitchen became silent, and the group waited for El to respond.

El was oblivious to the whole crushing thing, so she stated, "Mike is my friend, but I like him the most."

That gave the Losers the answers they were looking for. Bill had a very angry look on his face, but it was gone very quickly.

 _What was going on with him?, Bev thought._ What are we going to do today?," Ben asked.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade?," Eddie asked.

"I'm down. I need to get more training in," Richie said with a cocky smirk. Eddie rolled his eyes, because he knew he was talking about Street Fighter.

"Me too. What about you El?," Mike asked.

El just nodded. They all left and got on their bikes.

"Y-you can ride o-on m-my bike, El. S-since y-you d-don't have one," Bill said with a small tint of red on his cheeks.

Bev just glared at Bill, but he didn't notice. They rode to the arcade, and all scattered to different games.

El had never been in an aracde before, so she just stood in the entrance.

Ben began to walk away, but noticed that El was just standing there.

"You've never been in an arcade before?," Ben asked softly.

She shook her head, and Ben showed her his favorite games to play. She finally got the hang of Dig Dug, and started to become addicted to it.

El began to walk around and look at the bright colors the machines gave off. She made her way over to Richie, and watched the game he was playing. She learned later that it was called _Street Fighter._

"You wanna play?," Richie asked.

She nodded. Richie slipped in a quarter and let her play.

El was actually really good at the game. Soon it became a pattern of going to see what each of the Losers was playing.

When she came over to Bill, he began to blush, and said, "W-wanna try?"

El nodded sweetly and beat everyones score. Soon 3 hours passed, and the Losers decided to go back to the Barrens.

They nodded and hopped back on the bikes. While riding the Losers saw a group of kids yelling at each other.

El gasped as soon as she saw who it was.

 _No One's POV - Derry_

Mike was determined to find El. He was not stopping for anything. When he stepped out of the motel room, he felt this great relief come over him. He was going to reunite with El. All he had to do was find her.

He was walking around the town, looking at the school, and local shops. When he was walking, he saw a couple of guys beating up some kid.

He had his daily dose of harrassment from Troy, so he definetly didn't need it from these kids.

He walked fast past them, and was walking down a street with fancy looking houses on both sides.

 _I wonder what she looks like. If she still likes me. Stop, Mike. Don't think that._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw three other kids come marching up to him.

Lucas and Dustin looked mad, and Will just looked neutral.

"Mike, what the hell?!?," Lucas said, "I thought we were gonna look for her together?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't wait any longer," Mike said calmly.

"Well, I mean just next time, wait for us. We wanna find her too," Dustin said a little tensley.

"Ok, I get it. I said I was sorry," Mike said angrily.

"Mike you don't have to get so annoyed," Lucas said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who came and yelled at me first!," Mike yelled.

Some kids behind Mike stopped and watched them on their bikes. Dustin, Lucas, and Will shifted their eyes from Mike to the group of kids.

Someone from the group was coming towards them.

El ran towards them. Mike turned around, and he stopped breathing.

Right in front of him was El, tears filled her eyes.

They slowly walked towards each other, and at the same time hugged each other.

El was crying, and so was Mike.


End file.
